Colorless A SasuNaru Fiction By OkamiKatsu
by Okami-Katsu
Summary: This story is based around the following of Naruko Naruto's female verison and Sasuke throughout a war breaking out and another breed of holocaust that involves the killing of natural people and the training and testing of humans with sealed demons.
1. The Dream

_Colorless…_

A SasuNaruko Fan-fiction

Written By Okami-Katsu

(Note: Thoughts of the characters will be in italics. Normal dialog and sentences will be in normal font. Dramatic points and sounds will also be in _italics_ or **bold-ed**. Ex. **BOOM! **The volcano erupted. "_We have to get out of here_" Chris you liked this story please rate and comment!)

_"Why is it so dark?.....Mother?....Father?...." _

The unbroken stillness didn't answer back. The only sound heard was the dripping,similar to a leaky tap,of water down the damp walls of the pipe-lined crypt.

_"Where is the light?.....Where did the colors go?"_

Naruko slowly opened an eye and peered at the bars of a large cage or wall of some sort. Humid breaths of damp air pushed against her face coming out of the nose,or mouth,of a large red haired canine-like beast. She couldn't identify the colors of the walls or the pipes,but the fiery red essence of the beast shined brightly through the dark trenches in the corners. It seemed,as if,the only colors or sparks of light were the glow of the monster fox and her own soul. The rest of the pit was black and dark. Naruko could only see a few meters in front of her. She crept closer to the terrifying glow of the beast within its bars for, through it was very ugly and horrid in appearance,the warmth of the crimson glow lured and welcomed her to the body heat of an en-caged animal.

_"It's freezing.....Can You share your warmth?..."_

Naruko looked up at the creature. It's eyes twitched and it began to open its lips in a fanged toothy grin in the way only a cunning demon can. It chuckled at Naruko and glared her with a penetrating stare of hate that burns into her eyes. She was terrified that it could read what she couldn't say in words but could say in her thoughts. Her cold,unclothed skin seemed to go numb at the sight of it. She covered her arms around her legs curling into a ball and looked at the beast with an innocent sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle of ones eye that have seen death and committed it. Just by looking at her eyes could anyone see her true form and true past.

_"Please....Please make it go away...."_

The fox chuckled some more and lashed it's claws at the bars making gigantic sparks burst from the metal and land around Naruko's feet before smoldering in the puddles of water nearby.

**"Free me"**

These words shook Naruko's lowered her head down at them being spoken and cried out at him.

_"I'm dieing....My body can no longer support the coldness of....My heart!"_

She put her hands on her chest and felt the faint beat of her heart slowly start beating quicker and quicker with each passing pulse.

_Da-Thum.....Da-Thum....Da-Thum...Dathum..Da-Thum._

A hideus evil laugh came from the demon's fangs.

**"You need me,free me..."**

Suddenly,a burst of light swept through the crypt disappeared and Naruko's naked body became clothed in a printed fabric. A gust of wind opened the window and her eyes welcomed the feeling of the early summer's sun.

Her dream....Her nightmares....Were put on hold...For now

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh...My eyes..."

Naruko rubbed her eyes and the blurry morning vision that came with looked at a raven cawing by the a branch of a tree near her window still. She lowered her head and thought about her dream. The ravens eyes glittered red as it shrieked in her direction. Naruko Shuttered at it. It seemed to almost look like....that creature's eyes! She tripped over her comforter and pulled down on the window,falling face down into the floor and making the raven fly away.

"Stupid,it's just a bird."

She put her hand in the position to lift herself up,but someone elses hand was already on it. It pulled her up and hugged her waist.

"Good morning,Madam."

Sasuke smiled at her. She blushed,but embarrassed,pushed him away.

"Don't sneak into my room like that again,especially not this early on a Sunday,What time is it anyway?"

"5:00 A.M."

"Why the fuck did you have to wake me up so early?!"

"Because mornings are nice and who couldn't enjoy the fog blankets over the fields and the morning star in the clouds?"

Naruko looked outside her window,and sure enough there stood shined the red planet only seen in the morning and evenings, was a very foggy Sunday today,and she was lucky to see it on a cloudy say like this. She perched her elbow on the wind still and stared at it for a few minutes.

"It really is nice view,isn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Enough chit-chat,I wanted to come for something else."

Naruko sighed and put her arms around his.

"If you want _that_,then I'll have to say no. I had a strange dream last night and I'm not in the mood."

Sasuke removed his hand and picked a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter.

"So tell me about it?"

He light the tip of it and inhaled a puff of smoke.

"Smoking can kill you dumb-ass,especially weed..."

"Don't talk in that tone with me love,you know as well as I that I have no intention to live long anyway."

"Don't say things like that...."

"I will,besides I'm just telling you the truth. Life is just to dull for me now that _he's _dead. My meaning here is full-filled-"

"If that's true,that you no longer have a reason to live,then why are you here?"

Sasuke cocked his head and glared at her.

"Want me to go now?"

"No! Of course not! I would miss you..."

Sasuke grinned. "That's what I thought,anyway lets get to training."

Naruko sighed and looked outside into the forest beyond the walls of the village. She definitely wasn't interested in training,but any chance to spend time with Sasuke would be enjoyable for her. She opened her closet and took out a pair of underwear and a good outfit to wear.

"Well turn around I don't want you to look."

"Don't lie."

Naruko sighed and walked into her bathroom. A few minutes later she came out dressed and wore a strapless orange bikini top with dark blue fabric on its bottom and a red swirl shape in the back. Her pants were orange shorts and a loose belt around her blond locks were in a pony tail with bangs falling on one side of her face with a headband over the top of her. Sasuke,looking at her top,tried to hide his thoughts from coming out through his mouth,doing this normally ends in making a rude comment totally opposite to how he feels.

"Don't flash your breasts like that,people will get the wrong idea,put a t-shirt on or something."

Naruko blushed and smiled. "Why, are you jealous that people would look? Besides,it's summer and I don't want to get hot."

Sasuke sighed and grabbed her hand. "Never-mind it,let's go before it gets to crowded."

"I don't believe the training area will ever be over crowded."

"Doesn't matter,one person is enough for me.I want to be alone with you."

"Fine,let me get my weapons." Naruko grabbed a bag of kunai,shuriken,and smoke bombs from her shelf. She pulled Sasuke's arm and opened the door. They walked out from the apartment and toward the village gates where the edge of the forest. The fog was thick and she could only see a few meters from her face,it didn't seem to bother Sasuke. He easily guided them through the streets and to the village gate. He looked up at the sign of the village. It read "Konoha" in large kanji letters written red. He pushed his cigarette bottom to the poles of it and dropped it in a puddle. It's ashes smoldered in the water and then went cold. The glowing ashes suddenly flashed the images of the demon's eyes in her mind. She shuddered and stood still while just staring at the puddle.

"Hello? Naruko? Are you OK?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance.

"Yes sorry,I'm fine." Naruko looked up at the trees and sighed deeply.

Sasuke caressed her hand softly. "Are you sure? You seem a little out of it today..."

Naruko pushed her bangs to the side. "Yea,I'm sure."

"OK then,lets go."

They walked pushed the gates and wandered into the forest's edge. The little light that shown was the rays of sun through the treetops that made the fog and moist in the air glitter in the most enchanting way. Sasuke breathed in the fresh air and looked at Naruko.

"Amazing isn't it? It's so quiet here."

Naruko looked at a bird in it's nest and listened to the sounds of water rushing and chirping. "Your right,it's so nice here..."

Sasuke hugged her waist and played with her hair. "Come on,no one will see us...."

Naruko grabed his arm and put it away from her body. "I told you before, I don't want too."

The bird from the tree she was staring at quickly flew seemed to freeze time. They both stared at the empty branch for a while. Sasuke took his arms away from Naruko and looked at the suddenly heard the sound of nails on a chalkboard that rang her eardrums. She turned her head in every way looking for the source. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"What are you looking at?"

Naruko turned her head and faced Sasuke."Didn't you hear it?!" The noise rang cuffed her ears and went on her pulled her up. "What are you hearing?!" The sound burned Naruko's ears,her eyes started to tear. Sasuke shook her by her waist. "Tell me what's wrong?!" Naruko looked behind Sasuke's shoulder. The noise of the chalkboard nails stopped,but a loud rumbling grew closer. Sasuke turned his head around and looked at the sky. It seemed to be he could hear the rumbling too. He blinked his eyes and blood filled his black irises into a red color with small black markings. He stared at the mountain over head the trees and grabbed Naruko's hand."Some thing's coming!"He pulled her to a near-by stone cave and covered her with his arms. Every second the rumbling increased. A large shadow crept over the treetops and everything seemed to go black. The morning moon and the sun started to move quickly toward each other. Their views started to touch the moon's shiny white gleam turnin g it into a horrid dark crimson similar to the color of blood. Naruko's heart started to beat loudly against Sasuke's chest. They could both feel their beats grow faster as the moon and sun moved closer over eachother. A strong wind started to blow over. The trees blend over and leaves danced. The footsteps of people running and the shreik of their screams grew. Naruko stared out at it and covered her face with her palms. She pushed closer to Sasuke. "What's happening?" Sasuke looked up at the red moon and put his arms around Naruko."Someone,or something,casted a jutsu over this place."

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of a preview of chapter 2 just click the button!**


	2. Amaterasu

_10 of them._

_10 people in black robes decorated in white and red clouds._

_They stood on the top of Mount Satsuki over the village of Konoha, in front of 10 pillars._

_Each pillar had strange markings and were in the form of a clear glass for the middle middle one was a large pyramid shaped piece of black glass._

_Each person stood around a for the middle was on the stone circle in the circle had the picture of a red moon on was glowing brightly._

_The beams of red light shot out of it into the black pyramid turned the thin ray into a large blast hit the sky the bounced off the moon into the light if the sun turned a darker color and began searching for 9 other people._

_It would find them and shot them in the would never see the colors of light would be eaten by the darkness until they lose their love and dreams._

_They would come looking for the people in robes,we call the people in robes "Akatsuki."The Akatsuki was once completely defeated 4 years was by a demon in a 15 year old girl._

_They tried to steal her demon but it killed them all and destroyed their demon was fully released for the Akatsuki had unsealed it before they died._

_But that one boy kept it was his eyes that controled followed the girl and made sure it wouldn't come out became close to her._

_But not even he could stop the demon blood rushing through her day it grew stronger over those 4 day more people wanted it._

_They grew demon DNA and implanted it in 158 10 surviving children became the new Akatsuki._

_Each day as the demon ate the human blood left in the girl,they plotted this day._

_The day the sun would find her and destroy her control. __The day they would have that power._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
